darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
916
Hoping to restore his memory, Julia and Olivia go to Grant to show him Amanda's portrait. Synopsis Teaser : Since the return of Barnabas Collins to the year 1969, one person more than any other at Collinwood has been troubled by the radical change in Barnabas. Little by little, Dr. Julia Hoffman has become convinced that the people of Collinwood are in grave danger. In the drawing room at Collinwood, Julia explains to Elizabeth her belief that Michael, Alexander, and Joseph are one and the same. Act I Julia informs Elizabeth she is going to start investigating the activities at the antique shop. She asks to see Paul, but Elizabeth tells her that the family doctor is with him and he is under heavy sedation. Elizabeth says she is skeptical of Julia's plans, and tells her she had better be very careful. Later at Collinwood, Chris comes to visit Julia. Julia tells him that she has come into contact with Tate, but he is mad and for some reason still appears as he did in 1897. Chris wants to go to his house immediately so he can paint his portrait, since there will be a full moon tonight, but Julia says it is too short notice to get everything prepared, and he will have to go through another transformation. However, Julia says she will plan to meet with Grant at dusk to see if he transforms, which will prove if Tate was right when he said Quentin's portrait was destroyed. Elizabeth is at the Old House speaking to Barnabas about what Julia has told her. Barnabas says the only plan of action is that Julia "must become one of us." Elizabeth agrees, but then asks Barnabas what the true goal of the Leviathans is, and what Paul has to do with it. Barnabas only says that she will know when the time comes, but they will be "bestowing someone a great honor." Act II Barnabas goes to visit Julia at Collinwood. He asks her what her plans are for Chris, since a full moon is looming. Julia scolds him for trying to pretend to be interested in Chris, but eventually tells him Chris is at Windcliff for the night. She attempts to get rid of Barnabas, but he attempts to put her in a trance where he tells her she needs more rest, since she has been working very hard lately. He moves his hand over her face, and leaves the room. Once he is gone, Julia goes upstairs to her room to rest. Grant is at Olivia's suite, heavily intoxicated. Olivia walks in, and wonders why Grant is in that condition. He finally admits that he feels different about his problem today compared to previous days, and he isn't sure why. Olivia tries to get him to go sleep, but Grant yells at her before he leaves, saying she wants to help herself, and not him. That night, Julia has a dream where she hears Barnabas' voice tell her it's time for her to join the Leviathans. He appears to her in the drawing room at Collinwood, and beckons her to open the Leviathan Box. She manages to refrain from opening it, and runs off. Barnabas tells her it's too late, and the next time she sees the box, she will have no choice but to open it. Act III The next day, Barnabas informs Elizabeth that Julia has had her dream, and the only remaining step for Julia to join the Leviathans is to open the Leviathan Box. He instructs Elizabeth to remain with Julia until she opens it. Moments later, Julia enters the drawing room. Elizabeth attempts to get Julia to open the box, but her plan fails when Chris shows up. She tells Elizabeth there is something she has to do, and abruptly leaves. Barnabas re-enters the room, looking very concerned. He tells Elizabeth the knock on the door shouldn't have broken the spell, and he believes Julia might be immune to the Leviathans. Barnabas tells Elizabeth she will have to find another way to deal with Julia. Julia heads to Olivia's suite with the portrait of Amanda Harris. She tells Olivia she knows she had her painting x-rayed because she is searching for Quentin's portrait. Olivia denies this, but Julia doesn't believe her. Julia asks to see Grant, but Olivia says that something has been bothering him today, and he drank quite a bit to forget about it. Julia thinks it's the perfect time to see him. Upon entering his room, however, Julia and Olivia discover it is in a shambles and Grant is gone. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: You will believe, Julia! Someday soon, you will believe! Then you and I shall be close once more, as we were long ago. We need you, Julia — we need the resources of your mind! Come to us! ---- : Barnabas: There are certain people whom we are unable to absorb. It has to do with their genetic structure; and Julia Hoffman is one of them. ---- : Olivia: Why are you in my suite? : Grant (drunk): Because my room depresses me. It doesn't have a bar. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * David Selby as Grant Douglas * Donna McKechnie as Olivia Corey Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 912. * Closing credits scene: Old House parlor. Story * There are certain people whom the Leviathans cannot influence due to their genetic structure. Julia is one these people. * It is not explained how Windcliff Sanitarium is able to contain a murderous werewolf and keep its existence totally secret. Luckily, this all happens off screen. * Grant likens Olivia to , a Swedish opera singer from the 19th century. * Grant mentions the in relation to Olivia. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Julia experiences a bizarre Leviathan dream in which Barnabas taunts her. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: I will know. * TIMELINE: Michael is the third child the Megan and Philip have had staying with them in the past month (they first cared for the Leviathan child in its infant form in 893). It was this morning when Julia noticed Michael's birthmark (occurred in 914). 9am: Chris arrives at Collinwood. It was last night when Julia visited Charles Delaware Tate (occurred in 914). There is a full moon tonight. Julia arranges to meet Chris at 3 this afternoon. Julia plans to stay with Grant at dusk this evening. It was about an hour ago when Julia spoke to Barnabas. 3pm: Chris arrives. * SEDATIVE: Dr. Reeves has put Paul under sedation due to his erratic behavior. Bloopers and continuity errors * Chris expresses concern that there is a full moon tonight, yet it has been established that his transformations into a werewolf are no longer governed by the full moon. (As well, Chris has not transformed at all since Barnabas's return to the present, which is odd.) * Grayson Hall stumbles over her lines when talking to Chris: "Chris, I, I, I have no...reason...I have no real control over...over time....I can only do what I can." * During Julia's dream when Barnabas brings the Leviathan box to her, after the front doors of Collinwood spring open, a creaking sound effect occurs after they are open. The same thing happens after the drawing room doors swing open to let Julia enter. * When Julia answers the front door at Collinwood and Chris is there, Chris says, "Well, you asked me to meet you here at three the afternoon, remember?" But outside it is pitch dark. * Grayson Hall flubs a line when talking to Olivia: "I discovered this under my landscape. You knew it was there, didn't it?" * Although this is broadcast at the end of December--and it has generally been established in the show that the broadcast date is the date being portrayed--Julia leaves Collinwood with Chris and arrives at the Collinsport Inn to see Olivia and Grant with no coat on. (And, as usual, the leaves are green.) External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 916 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 916 - The One of Us Gallery ( }}) 916c.jpg|Julia & Chris 916kq.jpg|Leviathan Influence 916s.jpg|Portrait of Amanda Harris 0916